


路怒罗宾

by TimothyWithConner



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: “我是在帮助人类，”Tim咬牙切齿地说着，“我会逃脱惩罚的，我完全可以逃脱惩罚的，我还干过更糟糕的事情。”
Kudos: 33





	路怒罗宾

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). Log in to view. 



“我以为我们要开会呢？”Dick一边说着，一边栽进一张工作台旁边随意摆放的椅子。Bruce正无聊地浏览着平板电脑上的一些东西，轻轻哼了一声算是表达了默认。“我们少了些人。”

“Jason出去转悠了，Damian正在下来，Cassandra——”

Dick转过身瞥见Cass战斗时摇曳的影子。他挥了挥手，而她给了他一抹微笑，然后向看不见的对手猛踢了一脚。

“那Tim呢？”

Bruce又哼了一声：“可能赶不上了，他早些时候打电话说他在W.E.的会议延长了。”

“啊。”

他们都转向Alfred，他的脸上有点紧张——Alfred的所有表情都不那么明显。有点开心，有点烦恼，有点失望，有点苦恼，有点紧张。

“我不觉得这个声音意味着什么好事，Alfie。我应该担心吗？”Dick用手敲着桌面，而Alfred朝上到大宅的楼梯望了一眼。

“呃，其实，Dick少爷——我刚才接到一个电话。Timothy少爷十分钟前从会议中脱身了。”

Dick眨了眨眼睛。

“正好是上下班高峰，Alfred。”

Dick愣住了。

“上下班高峰。”

“是的，Dick少爷。的确就是上下班高峰。”Alfred看上去有点惊恐，“由于近期与Bane的战斗，主干道正在施工。”

Bruce放下平板电脑，把头埋在了手里。

“给Tim打电话。”

——

“嘿，B。”

“Tim，如果你能从会议中脱身，你应该让我们之中的谁去接你。”Bruce感觉到头疼。Dick看起来很焦虑，盯着他的手机好像以为它要爆炸了一样。说真的，Tim遇上上下班高峰的时候经常不止一次挂掉Dick的电话。它通常结束得不怎么愉快，甚至有点令人担忧。

Damian坐在他身旁的椅子上，好奇地歪着头。

“我不想打搅任何人，”Tim听起来还很平静。不过话又说回来了——人们总是说暴风雨来临之前是宁静的。Tim在变化之前都是很安静的。在这一点上，Bruce开始后悔他生命中做的每个决定，只要——安然挺过现在的事情。“我来开会可能会迟到了。其他人都到了吗？”

“你开着免提。”

“噢，对。”他停顿了一下，“操蛋的，我死去的父母都开得比这帮人快。”

Damian扬起眉毛，Bruce听到视线外的Cassandra卡壳了一下。

“我是得保持基本的礼仪等你们并入车道，等你们并入，还是你们根本不适合在这个时间上路？需要我另外安排时间给你们吗？开得再慢也不会省油的，你们就用用自己头骨里面晃荡着的没发育过的大脑吧。天哪，抱歉——呃，我发誓，哥谭市真的是那种让一群没通过驾考的人上路的地方。你们自己开会别等我了。”

“我觉得我们最好还是等你。”

Jason慢慢跑进去，抬起了眉毛。Dick指了指他旁边的座位。Jason一屁股栽了进去，拧开了一个水瓶的盖子——

“嗨，Jason。”

“替代品。”Jason用瓶子指了指手机的方向，“所以，我们是在用免提开会吗？”

“不，”Dick说道，仍然盯着他自己的手机，“我们是……我们是在等Tim来。”Dick明显地颤抖了一下，“如果他过得来的话。”

Cass全身倚在了Damian的椅背上。

这的确没有什么更好的说法——一阵喇叭的轰鸣和Tim手指敲击的声音传来。这简直像是Bruce模糊的记忆里一次太空任务中的巨大的、变异的虫怪。

“呵，应该操你妈，狗逼。我可不会读心术，我也想知道怎么预测你在最后一秒能他妈的穿过五条车道，你这个贱人我一祝你车胎爆炸螺旋升天车毁人亡，二祝你被我当场看着还给你多浇点汽油，三祝你的保险费高到让你欠债欠进监狱！”

“那种监狱现在不是没有了吗。”Cass说道。

“那种监狱现在已经没有了吗？”Bruce仿佛能看到电话那头的Tim困惑地眨了眨眼。Jason和Damian还盯着这个手机，就像它是一种来自不同维度的外来物品。

“没什么。”

“不管怎么样，总之——所有人都到了吗？看在蝙蝠侠的份上——你确定你不想开始会议在没有——你到底在找什么颜色的绿灯？翠绿？森绿？该死的罗宾紧身衣的绿？这种绿和你的指甲油相衬吗？老天，你得踩它们。那玩意叫踏板，那玩意让你的车动起来的。看在上帝的份上，黄灯的时候你还能继续开你个白痴。好了现在我们不得不等这一波狗屎的车流和一大堆乱穿马路的行人过去。这就是为什么我们没办法生活得更好的原因。你就是为什么我们没办法生活得更好的原因。为什么进化的时候还没把你踢出基因库呢？你看不到这操蛋的绿灯，它是你眼前唯一的灯了，你前面的所有人、所有东西都走了，你不觉得自己太特殊了吗——不，你的确特别蠢。但是，好吧。你们真的别等我就开始吧。我可能在路上要堵一会。”

“回想你的呼吸训练。”Bruce想知道如果他在他十岁的儿子面前喝醉了会树立多坏的榜样，然后给其他孩子也开了个坏头了。相比之下，如果他现在放弃并离开，会给他们树立一个多坏的榜样？

把这件事情推给Dick会不公平吗？Dick总是说他和Tim不再经常在一起了——

Dick的手臂猛然伸过来，像老虎钳一样把他摁在原位。Dick咬牙切齿地嘶嘶说道：“如果我必须坐在这里经历这一切，你也必须在这。”

Bruce露出痛苦的表情。

“我不需要回想我的呼吸练习，我需要每个人都记住这条路有四十五年了，而现在是他妈及时行乐的年代了，所以得扼住黄灯的咽喉，谅它不敢变成红灯。”

“替代品有路怒症。”Jason相当客气地说着，“路怒症。”

“我没有路怒症。”Tim嘶吼着，他们听到了汽车加速的声音，“我非常尊敬好车主。老天爷啊，如果你要开一辆带着蠢得要死的车翼的宝马或者梅赛德斯，你至少应该假装知道怎么开车。我认真地讲，你看着一辆有那种马力的车，但却被四辆大众、一辆迷你车和一辆九十年代的丰田超过了？真是可悲。你根本配不上这辆车——你个狗娘养的，你以为你能差点追我的尾然后溜走，我他妈会找到你的。我他妈会把你揪出来然后把你搞死，Dick。Dick，有一辆黑色的——”

“我不会帮你查记录的，”Dick露出不愉快的表情，“再也不会了。”

“这是为了所有驾驶员好，Dick。告诉他这点，Bruce。”

“这是为了所有驾驶员好，Dick。”Bruce面无表情地往Dick的方向看去。

“如果他遇上的人不是我呢？如果他跟着别人的车然后——你他妈不帮我是吧狗屎——我有他的车牌号码。Dick，我有他的车牌号码。”

“Tim，不。”

“但如果他对一个无法自卫的人呢？Dick，我们发过誓的。要保护哥谭的街道。你是要否认这个誓言吗，Dick？你是要否认这个誓言吗？”Tim的声音变得阴沉，有点歇斯底里。

“我觉得这个理解有点太过于流于表面——”

“这他妈就是一条空荡荡的支路，根本没有拐弯，你这个脑残。你他妈为什么要突然刹车呢，这里根本没有任何行人——”紧接着是一阵寂静。Bruce屏住了呼吸，希望他晕过去了，但他没有。“Bruce。”

“怎么了，Tim？”

“我知道我们有不杀人的规定。”

“上帝啊，”Dick把脸埋在手里。Cass叹息了一声，揉了揉自己的鼻梁。Damian看上去被吸引住了。Jason看起来特别开心。

“但是，这——这真的是在帮全人类的忙。想想人类的究极完美形态，如果我能把这个人从基因库里剔除是帮了多大的忙呀。哦天哪，Bruce。如果他已经有孩子了呢？如果他又生了其他孩子呢？Bruce——我们必须要对那些孩子实行保护性拘留，如果已经太晚了呢？他们将永远不能作为有驾照的司机在路上开车——他们会永远趁你左转的时候超车、不保持车距、超速十五英里，并且——一边跟着《Blurred Line》打拍子一边在空旷的道路上刹车。”

这很有诱惑力。他们都知道这首歌。Dick在听到这首歌的时候脸色都会非常苍白，Bruce总感觉有点不舒服，而Jason脸变得很红。Tim仍然以普通状态下的方式交流，但他的精神已经进入自己的世界了。

这首歌……在他们家不怎么受欢迎。

“模糊的界限（Blurred lines）——”Tim嘶吼着说，“给我看看你在我的挡风玻璃上模糊的血迹。”

“Tim，谋杀不能解决问题。”

“我是在帮助人类，”Tim咬牙切齿地说着，“我会逃脱惩罚的，我完全可以逃脱惩罚的，我还干过更糟糕的事情。”

事实上，这是真的。考虑到他们从去掉制服沾上的各种粘液和清理犯罪现场得到的经验。如果Tim愿意的话，他真的可以逃脱惩罚。

Bruce认识这种语气。他对此很熟悉。

这些年来，他甚至想出了一个办法去避开这种语气。

他闲着的时候检查Tim的定位器——发现他会从支路走从而避开拥挤的主干道，不错的选择。但是Tim很奇怪也很不幸地总是遇上那些他认为不称职和无能的司机——

除了又一次“教科书般的完美的左转，老天呀，我想嫁给那个左转，它真美，那一瞬间你甚至没意识到它这么美，B。但是当你看到它的时候，我想你也会和我一样欣赏它的。”

“为什么我的车慢下来了，搞什么——”

Dick不敢相信地看了Bruce一样。Cass死死地盯着他。

“Tim，我想你得冷静下来，深呼吸。”

“搞什么——靠，上帝啊，怎么回事——Bruce，”Tim的声音突然变回了红罗宾的，“你黑了我的车？”

“别逼我把你送回愤怒情绪管理中心。”拜托，不要。

愤怒情绪管理中心的人觉得Bruce疯了。好吧，不是Bruce，是Bruce的一个化名。Tim相应的别名（引述，同时也确是一个事实）：“一个讨人喜欢的年轻人，魅力四射、聪明伶俐，内心没有一丁点恶意。”Tim的愤怒真的只有在他驾驶任何一种交通工具的时候才会被激发出来——而且即使在这种情况下，也不会很糟糕。

这种控制很忐忑不安。

“你怎么敢！”红罗宾的声音变得冰冷起来。Bruce指挥着车子能走稍微长一点的路线回到蝙蝠洞。“你黑了我的车。如果这是你的车之一，我能理解。蝙蝠侠嘛，总是这样。但这是我的车。她是一位淑女而你应该尊重她而不是迷奸她还——”

一阵沉默。

“你会为此付出代价。”

——

“路怒症。”当Bruce变道的时候，Jason说道。Dick仍然难过着看着手机，它很快就显示收到了一条新的短信——事实上它就没停下短信的轰鸣声，只有不间断的新的短信提示。“替代品有路怒症。这只超凡脱俗、冷静、面无表情、喜欢和猫说话、看《星际迷航》小说的鸟宝宝有路怒症。不知道怎么的我反而变成那个愤怒的罗宾了？这到底是怎么一回事？”

“Tim是。”Bruce连完整的句子都说不完了。Damian看上去对某些事情挺高兴的。Bruce在心里默默记下，不要把Damian和Tim放在一辆车里。他们其中的一个人可能会死。或者

被逮捕。

“他太压抑了，”Cass说道，“这很复杂。”

“太搞笑了。”

“你可以这么说，但你没和他一起坐过车。”Dick好像想把手机扔掉，“这很可怕的，因为他看上去——他看上去很Tim，但当他开始说话的时候，你就知道他会做一些疯狂的事情，但事实上又并非如此，他只是在不超速的情况下暴躁开车。”

“有这么严重吗？”

“Tim把它变得很严重。”

当Tim的车抵达的时候，每个人都转过身来。Tim的车慢慢地停了下来，过了很长一段时间门才打开，然后Tim出现了——

好吧。

他们就像是当自己假装成上流社会的一员的时候一样做，就像是他要来为GQ给他们拍摄封面一样。

“为什么每个人都这样盯着我看？”Tim眨了眨眼睛，看上去很有礼貌，也很困惑。他一边关上车门，一边亲昵地拍了拍引擎盖，“不管怎样，我们应该开会了，所以我们就能继续巡逻了。”

Cass踢出一把椅子给他，Bruce看上去终于露出了一点开心的表情，而Dick盯着他的手机，还看起来还有点脸色惨白。

Tim皱起眉头：“Dick，为什么你这样盯着你的手机看？”

Jason踢了一脚Tim的脚踝：“硬核，替代品，太硬核了。”

Tim只是看上去更困惑了。

“什么？我做了什么？”


End file.
